Stuck in Darkness
by smounged1989
Summary: Sequel to Cursed... His hell seemed never ending, darkness pressed in from all around him. All he wanted was to be free and all it would take is one simple step.


**_Ok, so just to make things clear this is a sequel story to Cursed. Its another rare fic of mine that is dark and depressing. I don't know why this came into my mind, but once it did I couldn't get rid of it. I hope that it doesn't make anyone too depressed. _**

**_I am pretty sure that I will be making several more one shots based on Cursed so if you liked that and this one then keep an eye out for more. I might make another one after I update Master. _**

**_Thank you very much to Synchronize for being my beta on this. You are amazing love!_**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers nor will I ever.  
_**

* * *

Looking out over the large buildings he couldn't believe how much had changed in 20 years. The base that had started out as a few buildings sitting out in the middle of the desert had bloomed into a vast city stretching in all directions. The metal of the tall sturdy structures gleamed in the pale light of the moon filling the night with there glow. Looking down at it from his high vantage point he couldn't help but see the shear beauty of it all. Not only had the Autobot base grown and changed, but the human race had as well. It had been slow at first, with small changes here and there. But once the Autobots made there presence known it really kicked into high gear.

The human race had been surprisingly accepting of the robotic aliens and didn't seem to have any problem sharing their world with them. As the time passed even the Autobots became more comfortable with the humans. They were going as far as to share some of their technology with them. They still were not sharing their weapons with the world, but it had been many years since anyone worried about things such as oil, pollution, global warming or the destruction of the Earth. The Autobots had helped to make the world brighter and as a result the people were happier and at peace. Sure there was still fighting and war was always going to be there, but it wasn't looming over everyone's heads like before. All in all, things were going well for everyone.

Sam let out a heavy sigh at the thought. As well off as the world and everyone was now, he was still living in his own personal hell. It had been 22 years since he had been cursed by the AllSpark and it was showing no signs of relenting, if anything it had gotten worse. Looking down at his hands Sam glared angrily at the dull gray metal that had taken up a permanent place on his body. The back of his hands, forearms, biceps, shoulders and chest where now planes of dull gray metal that never left him. A permanent reminder of his curse. It set him apart from everyone even more so then he had been before.

While the rest of the world moved on and became happy, he was left in the same darkness from years before. Other then the metal covering his body, his body had refused to change. He still looked like the 19 year old kid he had been before. He hated the fact that he was in his forties but still looked like a kid. His eyes however told his real age, they had grown dull over the years. All the pain and misery had eaten away at him. Not to mention the loneliness. While there still were the few that would talk to him, their lives had grown and moved on like normal.

Will was now in his fifties and was some high ranking military general. While he was still easy going and fun, he was more serious since Sarah had passed. Sam hadn't even been able to go to her funeral. He kept his mind off of her death by being with his friends and watching after Annabelle. Sam smiled at that thought. The little girl he had known before had grown into an amazing young woman. She was in her early twenties and as beautiful as her mother was, but she also had her father's personality. She could give any man a run for his money and she was more then able to take care of her self. Will had seen to that, enrolling her into self defense classes ever since she was ten. She could kick ass and take names without looking any less beautiful then she was before.

Sam was grateful for her, she had been the only new friend that he had made since everything had started. She never cared what he looked like or how he acted. She was always there for him when he needed someone. She was the best friend he had ever had and he loved her for it. She had been the one to tell him of his mother and father's passing. Six years ago, she had come to him and told him that they where gone. For the most part it didn't effect him. It was hard to break down over people who abandon you, he was thankful they had both gone in there sleep. There were times that Annabelle would try to tell him what Mikaela was up to but Sam never cared to hear that. He had stopped caring about her years ago and he was sure that she didn't even think about him any more.

He still saw Optimus and Bumblebee every night. Both would be there to greet him when he changed back and they would see to it that he was ok and had what he needed. Optimus would try and stay for as long as he could, but he was busy and would have to leave after a while. He always promised he would be there when morning came, and every time he was true to his word. Bumblebee would stay with him for as long as he wanted him to. The only time Bee would leave is if something came up and he would be forced to leave or if Sam said he wanted to be alone. It just so happened that on this night that he had been called away to the other side of the city to help with some project.

Of the others he would see Ironhide from time to time, but he was mostly with Will making sure he was ok. As for Ratchet, Sam only saw the medic when he needed a check up. The rest of the time Ratchet was in the large medical building set near the center of the city. When he wasn't working on a mech or helping on a human injury, he would teach proper Cybertronian mechanics to future medics. Both human and Autobot.

His relationship with the rest of the Autobots and humans was exactly as it was before. They all hated or where afraid of him. No human would be in the same room as him for longer then they had to, and the Autobots would always be on guard in case he tried to do something. He had hoped that after all these years of him not doing anything that they would be able to relax around him, but he was wrong. He secretly thought that Prowl was part of the reason why the others didn't trust him but he never voiced this to anyone other then Annabelle.

Sam let out another sigh and shut his eyes trying to calm his racing heart down. It wouldn't do good to get upset.

"Why am I not surprised you are up here?" A gentle and kind voice asked from behind him.

Sam couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face as he knew whose voice it was. He turned around and saw the sleek yet powerful figure of Annabelle walking along the roof in his direction. Her golden hair seemed to shine under the light of the moon and her smile was one of joy and earnest.

"Anna..." Sam said happily getting him a sour look from the young women.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She asked, fake anger lacing her voice.

Sam chuckled, he knew that she hated being called Anna or any other name that wasn't Annabelle. He liked to tease her though.

"But it fits you so well." He teased.

Annabelle snorted and gently punched Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't miss the slight flinch in her eyes when her fist hit the metal on his shoulder.

"How do you always forget that's there?" He asked.

"Well if you wouldn't wear long sleeves on nice nights like this then I wouldn't forget." She retorted.

Sam was quiet for a moment before turning around and staring back out at the city. He leaned against the edge looking down to the ground far bellow. They where a good way up, high enough for most people to avoid the edge.

"I am sorry Sam..." Annabelle said leaning against the edge with him.

"Don't be..." Sam answered grimly.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Annabelle asked. "So why do you always come up here?"

Sam thought about lying or ignoring the question, but knew that he wouldn't. He could never lie to her.

"Because... I am tired and want this to end." He said softly.

He could feel the heated look that Annabelle was giving him, there was a time that a look like that would have made him curl in on himself and start to stutter. But that Sam was long gone.

"I know you aren't talking about what I think you are..." She said a little harshly.

Sam just shrugged his shoulder and continued to look over the edge like he always did.

"Sam! You can't possibly think that would solve your problems!" She said more firmly than before.

"Why not?" He asked calmly.

"Why not!" She asked angry. "Because its not the way to solve any problem! Its a cowards way out!"

"Cowards way huh?" Sam said more to himself then to the girl next to him. "You would think that doing it would be braver then not doing it."

"What?" She asked confused by his words.

"Most people don't have the courage to go over the edge..." Sam said standing up straight. "Would they be the coward? The person who could take that step, wouldn't he be the brave one?"

"Sam... that is crazy..." Annabelle said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away from the edge. "You can't think like that."

"There are a lot of things I can't do Annabelle." Sam said pulling his arm from her grip. "I can't leave this city! I can't be in the sun! I can't even live a normal life!" The more he said the more he started to yell until he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "But 'THIS...'" He said pushing himself up onto the blocks that separated the edge of the roof from the thin air on the other side. "This I can do! This is my choice!"

"What kind of choice is that!" She screamed at him. "The choice to leave the people who care about you? Who love you?"

"What people?" He asked suddenly talking quietly. "What people in this whole god damn planet care about me? Everyone treats me like I will suddenly change and start a whole new war. Its not my fault that bastard is in me, its not my fault that I can't control it!"

"Sam, we know its not your fault. No one said it was." She said, there was an edge to her voice. Like she was trying not to cry.

"Damn right its not my fault!" Sam agreed. "I did what I had to do back then! I saved the whole damn world, and what thanks did I get for it? A living hell that I can't get out of! What justice is that? How is that fair!"

"Sam please..." Annabell whispered sounding more and more like a frightened girl. "Please... don't do this..."

Sam sighed and turned his back to the girl. He was so tired, his body hurt and all he wanted was to sleep. Not the horror that had hardly passed for sleep the past twenty years but the kind of sleep he used to have, the kind that everyone else in the whole of creation got to have.

"Please... go..." He whispered. "Leave me alone..."

"No..." Came the short reply.

"Go away Annabelle..." Sam said firmly.

"No." She answered stronger then before.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam." Annabelle said. "If you really want to jump then you will have to do it in front of me."

Sam clenched his fists. He was so angry. Angry at the world; at God or Primus; at fate; at the AllSpark. But most of all he was angry at himself. He could feel his anger as a solid mass in his chest. It seemed to pulse and get hotter the more he held it in, he just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted to be free.

* * *

Annabelle stood there watching her life long friend stand on the threshold of living or dieing. She wanted to force him back onto the roof but knew that if she got closer to him that he would jump. She didn't even know how things had gotten to this point. She had thought that she was helping him to deal with his curse, but she was wrong. It seemed that Sam had been holding so much inside and it was now coming out in this violent out burst which could end his life and scar hers.

She continued to watch him stand there not moving. Her body shook violently as she forced her self not to run or to cry. Finally she couldn't take the site anymore and shut her eyes tightly. She stayed where she was but kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see him go over, she knew that if she watched it would stay with her forever and she would never be able to get it out of her mind. The wind that had been blowing gently seemed to die down to nothing making every sound between the two of them ten times louder then it had been before.

She started to hear the sound of shifting coming from where Sam was and she braced her body for the sound of him going over. There was a pause and then the sound of falling, she wanted to sob but was stopped when she heard something heavy hit concrete and a gently vibration run through the roof. Her eyes snapped open and tears started to fall from her eyes as she saw Sam leaning against the barrier of the edge. His head lowered almost between his knees and his body shaking with his sobs.

Annabelle ran over to his side and pulled him into a tight hug. She held onto any part of him that she could not wanting to risk letting him go for fear that he would be taken away. She lowered her head to rest on his back and she could feel her own tears wetting the back of his shirt. Her body shook along with his and for the longest time the two of them sat there crying like nether had ever cried before. She wasn't sure how long they sat there like that. She realized that she must have fallen asleep at some point as she heard a high pitched beeping filling the quiet night air. She felt the body under her shift and suck in a deep breath as he too was awoken by the noise.

Annabelle moved off of Sam's back letting him sit up and look down at the watch on his wrist.

"Almost sunrise..." He said. He shut off the alarm and look at Annabelle his eyes glassy and his face red. "Annabelle..."

"Don't say anything Sam..." She cut him off. "Just promise that you won't do anything like that again..."

Sam nodded his head. "I promise..."

Annabelle nodded her head, a small amount of relief rushing through her. For the most part she trusted him to keep to his word, but in the back of her mind she knew that he would need to be watched carefully just to be safe.

"Come on... lets get you down there..." She said helping him to his feet.

Sam grunted as he stood up and the two of them walked back to the door that would lead back down into the building. Annabelle kept watching Sam from the corner of her eye as they road the elevator down. Once they were on the main level she got out of the small room knowing that Sam didn't want her to go any further down with him. He never wanted her to see him while he was locked up under the building. Once the doors were closed Annabelle pulled out her cell phone and called the number assigned to Optimus'. She had to tell him what had happened, for Sam's sake.

* * *

**_Well that is the end of this one shot. I hope that you liked it. I actually had fun writing it and I think it turned out rather well. But I will let you be the judge of that. Keep an eye out for a follow up. The dark theme will probable continue on to the next one but it might not be quiet so heavy. _**

**_Review and let me know what you think.  
_**


End file.
